


you and me, baby (ain't nothing but mammals)

by nickofhearts



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dubious Consent, Human!Umbra, M/M, Teenage Hormones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickofhearts/pseuds/nickofhearts
Summary: so let's do it like they do on the discovery channel





	1. Umbra is only...human?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [banditess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/banditess/gifts).



Umbra has always been by Noct's side—a tiny puppy yipping at his heels and letting Noct chase him around when he's a child, growing up _with_ Noct, never more than a few feet away and always ready to roll over and display his belly for petting. Noct doesn't think of him as a messenger, Umbra is his _friend._

It's not until Noct (and by extension, Umbra) hit their teenage years that things get...awkward.

-

"Masterrrr," Umbra pants into his ear.

Noct is checking his text messages and doesn't respond immediately, which is a mistake of _horrendous_ proportions, because Umbra takes his silence for assent and the next thing he knows he's got a lapful of teenage _boy_ , silvery hair tickling his face as Umbra _humps his thigh._

" _What are you doing?!_ " Noct shrieks—not unnecessarily or inexplicably—Noct thinks, except Umbra's giving him a look like Noct has missed a page in the Book of Life.

"You're my master," Umbra declares, answering nothing and still humping his leg.

"What does that have to do with—mrphh!!!" He tries both to shove Umbra off him and wipe his mouth at the same time, which doesn't work as well it as he might have imagined in his head. Umbra is taller than him already, and thus with better leverage, grinding against Noct's thigh like there's nothing weird about that, or about—"Did you just, _lick my mouth???_ "

Umbra's answer is to do it again, except this time he also licks about half of Noct's face.

"Aughhh!!!" Noct yells, flailing his arms out wildly.

He manages to knock them both over onto the floor, except somehow...it isn't better. Umbra's taken the opportunity to lean over him completely, boxing Noct in against the ground, and any struggling Noct does only has him squirming back against Umbra and the definite _hardness_ Noct can feel pressed against his ass.

"Of course I want to mate my master," Umbra announces, completely calmly and like it's something normal people say everyday, while still moving his hips forward in a sure rhythm.

"There's no _‘of course'_ about it!!!!!!" Noct yells back, his efforts at flailing reduced dramatically by the sudden grip of Umbra's hand on the nape of his neck, keeping him in place. Noct feels himself going lax, giving _in_ to the pressure, even as Umbra's other hand is on his belly, pulling Noct flush against him.

Noct whines, feeling himself get hard in response, his skin too-hot, flushed all over. "U-Umbra—"

"Masterrrr," Umbra answers, nosing against the back of Noct's neck now as he shifts both hands to Noct's hips and the shallow exploratory grinding of before turns into long thrusts forward, making Noct's knees skid on the ground. The shape of Umbra's _cock_ is clear through the loose khakis he's got on, and his _teeth_ bite into Noct's neck as sudden wet heat spreads against Noct's ass and the back of his thighs, uncomfortable through the denim material of his jeans that presses sticky against his skin.

" _Fuck_ ," Noct groans, whimpering himself at the conflicting desires of wanting to get off and also _not_ , because this is _Umbra_ —

Umbra who is still worrying his teeth at the back of Noct's neck like he _wants_ it to bruise, to leave an obvious mark, for everyone to know that Noct is _his_ —Noct bites his lip on a moan as he comes, shaking through the aftershocks as Umbra keeps mouthing at his neck, growling an _approving_ sound at him.

-

Noct flops over on his back after Umbra lets him go, yanking open the fly of his jeans and kicking the now-disgusting item of clothing off his legs. " _Ugh._ "

Umbra tilts his head at him, and Noct has the distinct impression that if Umbra were in his puppy form instead, his tail would be wagging nonstop, tongue lolling out of his mouth in a doggie smile. Instead, lengths of silvery hair flop into his face and his _human_ tongue flicks over his lips, _immeasurably_ seductive for how Noct's pretty sure Umbra doesn't mean for it to be.

"Oh, _fuck_ this," Noct proclaims, waving a metaphorical white flag.

He grabs Umbra by the shirt and yanks him off balance, falling onto Noct with an ' _oof!_ ' and an array of pointy elbows and limbs jabbing into him that somehow doesn't diminish one bit Noct's nascent desire to _kiss_ him—

And so, he does.

-

(Ardyn picked his way delicately through the landscape of Noctis' dreams, spying on the Chosen's subconscious imaginings mostly out of boredom rather than any actual malicious intent, when he was met with an unexpected presence.

"You're not welcome here," the stoic young man bearing a distinctive scar that cut over the bridge of his nose intoned. His pattern of speech had an odd lack of inflection to it, and his arms were crossed over his chest in a show of glaring hostility.

Ardyn wondered at this sentinel guarding the Chosen King's dreams. There was something almost… _familiar_ about him—

"Step _no_ further," the man growled in response to Ardyn's moving forward to examine him more closely, lips curling to reveal sharper-than-should-be canines.

Ardyn did not, and he put up his arm to block the incoming blow, but was instead met with a strong set of _teeth_ closing on his forearm. Insight hit him in a flash: the scar, the man's strange colouring, the awkward inhumanness of his responses. " _Messenger?_ "

Umbra dug his teeth harder into Ardyn's flesh in answer.

"Might we converse more civilly, messenger?" Ardyn inquired with a wince.

"Get out," Umbra grumbled, releasing Ardyn's arm only to snap his teeth threateningly in the direction of Ardyn's throat instead.

Ardyn held up his hands in acquiescence. "As you were, then."

He took leisurely steps back that were watched with the closest of attentions by the messenger whom had taken it upon himself to guard the Chosen King's sleeping mind. Ardyn wondered whether it was merely because Noctis was integral to the Astrals' prophecies, or if there was something more _personal_ to this especial show of attention.

It was certainly an… _interesting_ development.)


	2. The Adventures of Prince Noctis and Funny /Dog/ Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protect Noctis Squad!! Members: One _Very_ Protective Messenger

His master was _unhappy,_ Umbra could feel it from the astral plane where he and Pryna usually spent their time when their charges had no need of them. He woofed at Pryna, who touched noses with him, and then went to his master's side.

-

Noct was in his room, swinging his legs and staring morosely out the window.

Umbra had watched humans a long time, enough to be able to project his own form to blend in with them, but many of the minor subtleties of their emotions escaped him. He sensed Noct currently needed more comfort than could be provided by an enthusiastic puppy companion, and took the form now as he appeared by his master's side.

"What's wrong, master?"

"Oh," Noct sniffled. "Hey Umbra." He reached his arms up for a hug, which Umbra was always happy to provide. He picked Noct up, letting him wriggle around until he'd found a comfortable position leaned against Umbra's shoulder.

"It's just—" Noct sighed, with all the heaviness of his five years of age. "Dad promised we'd go fishing, but something came up, and—"

Noct sniffled again, rubbing his face against Umbra's shoulder. Umbra patted him gently on the head.

"What's—fishing?" he asked. Umbra actually _was_ familiar with the human past-time, having observed many past kings and queens of Lucis partake, but the question worked wonders to distract Noct from his malaise, who immediately gasped as if Umbra had just said he had no idea how _breathing_ worked.

The young prince went on so enthusiastically and for so long explaining the minutia of the mechanics of _fishing_ to Umbra that Umbra couldn't help but smile at his energy.

"—and one day I'm going to catch the Liege of the Lake and become the King of Fishing!" Noct finished, gesturing wildy with his hands and almost toppling himself out of Umbra's arms.

"I see," Umbra answered. "In that case, you'd better begin your practice now."

"But dad—"

Umbra whisked them away to a small pond not too far from the Crown City, complete with a set of fishing implements on the dock in just the right size for the prince. It wasn't exactly a sanctioned use of his powers, but he figured it would be overlooked in the grander scheme of things. It _was_ Umbra's job to look after the Chosen King's welfare, and as far as he was concerned, that included making sure Noct was _happy,_ as much as he could.

"I did the best I could with your specifications, master, but I'm not sure—"

Noct ran over to inspect the fishing pole and tackle box. "This is _great,_ Umbra!" He ran back to throw his arms around Umbra's neck again, landing a soft brush of his lips against Umbra's cheek. "Thank you!"

Umbra found himself smiling again, a strange warmth where his master had kissed him. He shook his head, putting it out of mind as he trotted over on four legs this time, woofing at Noct while he cast the line into the water.

-

"Bleugh," Noct grumbled, glaring at his dinner as if it had personally offended him somehow.

Umbra appeared at his shoulder.

"I hate _carrots,_ " Noct muttered before Umbra had even asked, stabbing at them with his fork. "They're _evil._ "

Umbra hid a sudden smile. "That may be so, but they _are_ a good source of vitamins. And you need vitamins to grow up strong, master. You want to grow tall like me, don't you?"

Noct looked up at him with wide eyes. "You're _very_ tall, Umbra!"

Noct's gaze returned to the carrots, newly determined. He stuck his fork in a piece and lifted it to his mouth with a grimace. Though it appeared to pain him greatly, Noct chewed and swallowed that piece as quickly as was possible, then moved onto the next.

Once he'd cleared off his whole plate, he got up immediately and measured himself against Umbra. "Hmm, I don't see a difference. I thought messengers couldn't tell lies."

Umbra laughed aloud at the _gall_ of his young master. "It will take some time, master."

Noct pouted at him, then held out his arms again. Umbra picked him up gladly. "I don't have to eat carrots _every_ night, do I?" He yawned, snuggling against Umbra's shoulder. "Or beaaaaans?"

Umbra patted him on the back. "Not _every_ night, no. But at least one portion of vegetables."

Noct groaned, burying his face against Umbra's jacket collar. "Fine, Umbra. But I better grow up _really_ tall!!"

"Of course, master," Umbra promised him.


End file.
